


body to body, we'll go all the way

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: “We’re going to Beijing this weekend,” he says, leaning in closer, “we have some free time.”





	body to body, we'll go all the way

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively summarized as luhan's long hair turns on junmyeon A Lot bc his ideal type
> 
> this is mostly just a pwp; unbeta'd and written for lu's bday, my favorite ot3
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LU!!!

“Junmyeon-ah,” Minseok calls out, walking to the dorm’s living room. “Why aren’t you checking your phone-”

He pauses when he reaches the room. Junmyeon's curled up on the couch, fast asleep, and Minseok feels a smile itching at the corner of his lips. _Cute_ , he thinks, and walks around to the front of the sofa.

He kneels in front of Junmyeon and smiles - Junmyeon’s still pouting slightly as he sleeps, his bottom lip pushed out just a bit. Just as he reaches forward and brushes a few strands of hair, tucking them behind Junmyeon’s ear, the younger begins to wake up.

“Hyung?” Junmyeon asks, mid yawn, and Minseok scrunches his nose before pecking Junmyeon on the nose as a wake up kiss.

“Why’d you sleep on the couch?” Minseok questions, nudging Junmyeon a bit so that he can sit next to him on the couch.

Junmyeon groans and lays his head down on Minseok’s lap as soon as Minseok sits down next to him. “Too tired to move to my own room.”

Minseok chuckles. “I think I’ve got something that will wake you up,” he says, carding his fingers through Junmyeon's hair. “Look at your text messages.”

Junmyeon stops and stares at Minseok for a few seconds, with narrowed eyes, until his curiosity wins over and he fumbles, taking his phone out of his pocket. He sees a number of messages lined up on his lock screen from a certain someone - most of them which are just photos - and his heart unnecessarily starts beating faster.

He clicks on the group chat and his eyes widen, taking in the photos as he slowly scrolls down. One of Minseok’s hands is still running through his hair, but the other is slowly making its way down, fingertips lightly tracing - _teasing_ \- over the exposed skin of his collarbones.

“Are you enjoying it?” Minseok asks, and there’s a clear teasing tone in his voice. Junmyeon wants to snark back but all he’s able to manage is a long, drawn out whine, as he turns to face Minseok’s stomach and hide his burning face. He can feel Minseok's body move as Minseok breaks out into a laugh.

Junmyeon sits up and pouts. “This really isn’t fair, hyung.”

Minseok grins, sharper now. “We’re going to Beijing this weekend,” he says, leaning in closer, “we have some free time.”

“He still has the wig?” The words are out of Junmyeon’s mouth before his brain can catch up and stop them.

“He’s keeping it especially for you,” Minseok replies, and then closes the distance between his and Junmyeon, pressing his lips against Junmyeon's.

Junmyeon easily melts into the kiss, sleepy and already turned on as Minseok palms him through his sweatpants. His phone’s tossed aside as Minseok pulls him closer, and the screen remains bright for a few more seconds, showing off selfies of Lu Han in a long haired wig for his new drama, before dimming.

 

 

-

The airport is crowded as usual, and in between the people surrounding them and shouting loudly, cameras constantly clicking one photo after another, all Junmyeon can think about is Lu Han. Their managers guide them through the crowd, and Minseok’s hand rests on Junmyeon’s lower back like a burning reminder.

They have tonight free - tomorrow they have their regular schedules, but tonight… tonight they’re free.

“Just make sure to keep yourselves properly hidden - no scandals or anything - you guys know the drill by now,” their manager says on the way to the hotel. He turns around to stare at Baekhyun for a moment as he speaks and Baekhyun splutters out a “ _why me?!?!_ ” as the manager ignores him and moves on to reminding them about their schedules.

They reach the hotel fairly quickly and go to their assigned rooms, Junmyeon trailing behind Minseok as he continues to look down at his phone, still scrolling through the pictures that Lu Han had sent to him and Minseok in their group chat.

“Shower first,” Minseok says, handing Junmyeon the towel as he comes out of the bathroom after washing his face.

“How about together?” Junmyeon asks, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s waist and resting his chin on Minseok's shoulder. “I mean, save time and all, you know.”

Minseok laughs, “Yes. Let’s save time, Junmyeon-ah.”

“I’m serious, hyung,” Junmyeon says, nuzzling his face in the crook of Minseok’s neck, his lips brushing over the soft skin.

“Your actions tell me exactly that,” Minseok replies, eyebrow raised and voice mocking.

Junmyeon grazes his teeth over Minseok’s earlobe and pulls at it lightly in retaliation and drags his hyung to the shower.

They really just clean themselves in the shower - no ulterior motives, like Junmyeon had said. He’s saving it up for their meeting with Lu Han.

On their way out, Minseok pats Junmyeon’s ass and laughs when Junmyeon moans.

“Cruel,” Junmyeon hisses as Minseok walks past him, wrapping his towel around his waist.

Minseok laughs even harder at that, his eyes crinkling up, and Junmyeon’s heart stutters, skipping a beat.

 

 

-

Lu Han opens the door, already wearing his wig, and Junmyeon immediately feels weak in his knees.

“Fuck,” he whispers, hoping no one catches that but the way the two other men have matching grins on their faces tells him that they both heard it. “Fuck _off_ ,” Junmyeon says, attempting to save himself, and clears his throat.

“Junmyeonnie,” Lu Han says, and Junmyeon’s breath hitches - Lu Han always sound so fond. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he continues, stepping aside to let the two into his apartment.

“Where are your cats?” Minseok asks, toeing off his shoes and walking over to the kitchen to get the wine from the cooler.

“With Lao Gao,” Lu Han replies, following Minseok and pulling Junmyeon along by holding onto his hand.

“Which one?” Junmyeon asks, standing next to Minseok and looking through the bottles of wine.

“White - you can make the rest of the selection,” Lu Han replies, walking forward to backhug Minseok. “I’ve missed you guys.”

Minseok hums, agreeing, and intertwines his fingers with Lu Han’s. Junmyeon presses a brief kiss on Lu Han’s cheek and then goes to pour the wine into three glasses.

It’s comfortable like this now - with the three of them - although at first it had been a bit awkward, stumbling and fumbling and trying to fit themselves together, especially after Lu Han had left the group. They had been hesitant then, unsure. But they’ve all grown since then.

Lu Han takes a sip from his glass and eyes Minseok, who’s wearing a thin, well fitted white shirt that teases his muscles. His eyes then flit over to Junmyeon, dressed similarly - both of them out to tempt Lu Han.

“You guys dressed this way purposefully, didn’t you?” Lu Han asks, voicing out his thoughts. The grin that immediately spreads on Minseok’s face reveals the answer before there’s even a reply.

“Your hair,” is all Junmyeon says in return and the other two laugh, getting the point.

Lu Han takes another longer sip of his wine and turns to look at Junmyeon properly. He notices then - Junmyeon’s pupils are dark and blown, lips red as he continues to lick and bite them, and there’s a tent in his jeans, Junmyeon’s already half hard.

“Want to watch a movie?” Lu Han turns to ask Minseok, grinning and flicking his gaze towards the youngest just for a moment so that Minseok knows.

“Hmm,” Minseok teases along, “what movies do you have?”

Junmyeon catches on fairly quickly. “ _Lu-ge_.”

Lu Han chokes on his wine, sputtering. Minseok laughs and pulls Junmyeon closer, letting Junmyeon lean back against him, standing in between Minseok’s legs.

“Good one,” Minseok says, pressing a quick kiss down on the junction between Junmyeon’s neck and shoulder as Junmyeon leans a bit more, sitting in Minseok’s lap.

Junmyeon smiles, victorious, and finishes his wine, keeping the glass down on the counter.

“Evil - you guys are evil as fuck,” Lu Han says, once he’s caught his breath. He also keeps down his wine glass and walks towards the other two.

“Really?” Minseok hums, resting his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder once Lu Han’s right in front of them, almost caging in Junmyeon between him and Minseok.

“You’re the evilest,” Lu Han replies, voice soft, almost a whisper. His eyes are already half-lidded, gaze on Minseok’s lips, and then he gives into the temptation.

Junmyeon’s arms come to rest on Lu Han’s waist as he watches Minseok and Lu Han kiss, slow and dirty, putting on a show for Junmyeon. They’re in sync as their lips move against each other, Minseok’s tongue tracing Lu Han’s bottom lip, opening him up and kissing him deeper. Lu Han moans into the kiss and Junmyeon bites down on his own bottom lip to keep in the whimper.

Minseok’s fingers run through Lu Han’s long hair as he kisses him, and he uses his other hand to pull Lu Han closer. Junmyeon gasps, feeling Lu Han’s clothed erection brush against his own.

They pull back after a while and Lu Han immediately goes to kiss Junmyeon as Minseok leaves wet kisses along Junmyeon’s neck. Lu Han takes control and Junmyeon’s fingers clench around the thin material of Lu Han's shirt. He sucks on Junmyeon’s bottom lip, pulling it, and Junmyeon, without thinking, jerks his hips, his ass rubbing over Minseok’s erection and then his hard on brushing once again against Lu Han’s.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Junmyeon whispers as Lu Han breaks the kiss and traces his wet wet lips over Junmyeon’s collarbones. Minseok gently pulls at Junmyeon’s earlobe and Junmyeon shudders - “Bedroom,” he forces out the word, his dick throbbing inside his pants.

“Why waste any time then?” Minseok agrees and the two older men pull back, Lu Han helping Junmyeon get off of Minseok’s lap.

They move faster after that, removing their clothes once they reach the bedroom. Lu Han captures Junmyeon’s lips in another kiss, murmuring softly against his lips, “You can touch my hair, you know.”

Teasing, even now, and Junmyeon gives in, letting his fingers run through the long strands and his dick twitches again.

Minseok, in the meantime, drops two square packets of condoms and the two thirds full bottle of lube on the bed.

“How do you want to do this, Junmyeon-ah?” He asks, coming up behind Lu Han and kissing along the slope of Lu Han’s shoulders while he continues to look at the youngest.

“Want me to suck you off?” Lu Han asks, trailing his hand down Junmyeon’s abs until he reaches Junmyeon’s dick. He rubs his palm over the head and Junmyeon moans, thighs shaking as he tightens his grip on Lu Han’s arms, nails digging in.

“ _Please_.”

They end up with Junmyeon lying on the bed, legs spread apart and Lu Han in between them, on his knees, as he wraps his lips around the head of Junmyeon’s dick and sucks. Minseok lets the lube drip over his fingers, coating them, before easing one into Lu Han, making Lu Han moan around Junmyeon’s dick.

Minseok doesn’t tease now, but he takes his time in fingering Lu Han, scissoring his fingers as he fits in a second one. His other hand reaches over to curl around Lu Han’s hard on and he rubs his thumb over the slit, spreading the precum over the head.

“Minseok,” Lu Han moans, pulling off of Junmyeon just for a while, shuddering as he feels Minseok lean over him and presses kisses to Lu Han’s shoulder blades. A third finger finds its way in and Lu Han keens, barely keeping himself together as he jerks off Junmyeon with one hand.

“Suck Junmyeonnie well, Lu-ge,” Minseok whispers and then rubs his fingers right against Lu Han’s prostate, loving the way he breaks down with just Minseok’s fingers.

Junmyeon entangles his fingers in Lu Han’s hair and pulls - not too hard - as Lu Han wraps his lips around Junmyeon’s balls, sucking on them. His thumb rubs over the slit of Junmyeon’s dick and presses in, just a bit.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Junmyeon moans, thighs shaking, wanting to arch up into Lu Han’s hand and mouth, but Lu Han’s hand on his thigh holds him down. He instead curses as Lu Han licks a stripe up his dick and takes the head into his mouth again, suckling at it.

Minseok takes the time to put on a condom and coat his dick with ample lube before pushing into Lu Han slowly, breaking Lu Han’s rhythm as he bobs down on Junmyeon’s dick.

They build a new rhythm instead, Minseok fucking hard into Lu Han, the sound of skin slapping as skin loud and vulgar as it mixes in with the litany of curses and moans that slip past Junmyeon’s lips as Lu Han manages to deepthroat him.

“Enjoying this, Junmyeon-ah?” Minseok asks, grinding into Lu Han and barely sounding out of breath, though the flush in his cheeks and down his chest reveal how far gone he too is.

All Junmyeon can do is moan in response, fingers carding through Lu Han’s long hair and thighs quivering as he nears his orgasm.

When Minseok finds prostate again, Lu Han breaks down as Minseok thrusts and continues to rub against it.

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” Lu Han whispers, dragging his lips over Junmyeon’s dick as he pants but still tries to suck him off.

“Gonna make you come untouched,” Minseok says, words falling into a broken moan at the end as Lu Han squeezes around Minseok’s dick.

“Come for me Junmyeonnie,” Lu Han whispers in return, taking the youngest’s dick in his mouth again and deepthroating him.

“Ge, I’m-” Junmyeon tries to string words together in between his moans. He instead settles for tapping against Lu Han’s cheek when he feels the heat about to burst, but Lu Han continues to suck him off, hollowing his cheeks and going down until his nose touches the dark curls.

Minseok takes this opportunity to roll his hips and grind down against Lu Han’s prostate, arms wrapping around Lu Han’s waist and teeth biting down into the soft skin of his shoulder.

Lu Han shivers, moaning around Junmyeon’s dick as he pulls up a bit, and the vibrations tip Junmyeon over as he comes in Lu Han’s mouth, Lu Han swallowing.

“Fuck, _ah_ , Lu Han,” Minseok groans, thrusting in once, twice, before Lu Han comes too, jerking back into Minseok’s touch. His hole flutters around Minseok’s dick and it only takes half a dozen more thrusts till Minseok’s spilling into the condom, the tight heat of Lu Han almost suffocating.

It takes them a couple of moments for the haze of the orgasm to fade over, and Lu Han’s the first as he runs his fingers through his own cum. He brings them up to trace along Junmyeon’s perineum and then tease at the rim, making Junmyeon whine.

“Round two?” Minseok asks, flopping down on the bed next to Junmyeon as he watches Lu Han tease the youngest.

And the way Junmyeon holds their hands and looks at Minseok with lust still clear in his eyes, the way Lu Han smirks and kisses Junmyeon’s inner thigh, the way Minseok’s own dick twitches slightly at the thought, is the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> haha  
> ha  
> ha  
> end me
> 
> as a sidenote, my fest fic(s) are my top priority rn, then the hockey au (i promise that i haven't forgotten about it)


End file.
